Diner Party (Rewrite)
by Elspath
Summary: .:No Pairing:. (One-Shot.) Yami Bakura has kidnapped Yuugi and Yami will only get him back if he follows Bakura's demands. Please read and review!


**A/N:** This is a rewrite of the first story I posted here.

* * *

**Dinner Party**

**One – Shot**

Atem had woken alone in his and Yuugi's room. The two had shared one since Atem had gotten his own body. Yuugi wasn't in his own bed that was cross the room form his, and it wasn't made, and Yuugi always made his bed in the morning, it was morning ritual for the short teen. It was in a compete mess. If Yami was more awake maybe he would though something was amiss but he just headed down stairs instead. Taking note that the shower wasn't on either, where was Yuugi? He wasn't anywhere in the small apartment above the Game Shop.

Not seeing him down stairs or in the shop he was started to get worried-when he found a note tapped to the fridge. It wasn't in Yuugi's handing writing, though He quickly grabbed it and read. Hoping for a clue.

_Pharaoh, _

_I have taken your precious partner. Come to my host's apartment if you agree to what I ask, I'll tell where I have hidden him from you. If you don't you'll never know where he is. Not ever. I want you to be here by 7:30pm, tonight, any sooner and I won't tell you where he is. Have fun with your waiting! And do not get the police involved, or contact any of your friends. If you do, it would be disobeying me orders and you'll never have Yuugi back._

_Bakura_

Atem growled. He didn't understand why he would have to wait. It was still in the early morning hours, it be over 12 hours until he could meet Bakura at the given time. He paced back and forth and glace at the clock not even hour had passed since he read the note and nothing he did would take away his anger and frustration. He wanted to break something, smash something- preferably made of glass, but he held back. He wanted to keep all hi anger in for Bakura but could not hold it in for long and he punched the wall making a hole with his fist and howled in pain and drew his hand back clenching it back into a fist. His knuckles where bleeding and the joins in his knuckles where popped out of place.

It felt like time wasn't moving at all or at least at a very slow pace, but the clocked ticked on and it was finally time to meet up with Dark Bakura. He ran out of the Game Shop doors and started to head for Ryou Bakura's apparent building. People turned and stared as he run by at full speed, right into the road and got hit by a car- the driver got out to check on him but Yami had already gotten back on his feet, telling the driver it was nothing. To Atem it was, getting Yuugi back was far more important than the pain from his cracked ribs. Yuugi would always be more important.

He hurried up the stairs of the building and to the door knocking hard and loud on it, it just turned 7:30 when he arrived. Demanding to be let in, when the door was opened Yami was panting from his running and his side was shot with pain from when the car hit him, when he tried to step into the apartment.

"Where is Yuugi, Bakura." He growled at the white haired demon. To which Bakura only smirked and let him into the apartment all of the way.

"Now Yami- I said you had to do as I told you. Then I'd tell you where I hide him. He's not in any pain I promise that." He led him into the dining area, where what looked to be a huge dinner was prepared. "All I want you to do is to eat all this food. All of it, without throwing it all up while eating it."

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" He questioned him.

"Why would I do that? I just want to reunite you with, little Yuugi."

Yami looked at Bakura suspiciously, was that all he had to do? He sat at the table and looked over the food, some it looked weird- off somehow, the smell was odd, but he needed to get Yuugi back to he started eating. The food was, surprisingly good…but he didn't have to time to think about it, he ate the food without looking at it or giving much thought. He didn't even eat haft when his stomach was full, but he couldn't stop. He ate and ate and ate.

Soon he was down to the last dish, he saved it for last but it was the least appealing looking. It looked a brain. He ate that too, his eyes when to Yami Bakura, who was doing a slow clap.

"My, my….I didn't think you'd be able to eat all of that." He smirked. Yami looked bloated and lethargic from all that he had eaten.

"Where is Yuugi, Bakura?"

"Why, you don't know? I thought you'd be able to tell." He paused and laughed.

"This not game! Tell me where he is!" he stood up from the chair and grabbed Bakura's neck forcefully, only to have Bakura do the same to him and be force to the ground.

"Oh I know that pharaoh, and you helped me tidy up. What want to know where your precious Yuugi is? Why he's inside you." He smirked and broke out laughing like a mad man.

Atem was confused at first, but then a wave horror hit, and him and ran to the sink in the kitchen and started throwing up, until only bile was coming out. He had ate Yuugi….Bakura had- that was when he felt icy figure rubbed his neck. Atem quickly shrugged him off.

"Well I hoping you'd turn him into the shit that was- but vomit works just as well. Either way I got what I wanted."

Then Yami felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down Bakura had stabbed him. "Be thankful that I'm putting you out of your misery. Out the misery that you just ate you the one you were supposed to protect, your precious pattern. "

Bakura had Yami pined to the counter. Yami needed to know- "Why…why would you do this? He did nothing to you."

"You fool. This was never about him, only about you and my revenge. I had nothing against your little vessel. He was a good little tool for me to use." He moved his month to Yami's ear. "And he was just as good at screaming to, I showed him no mercy."

And then He twisted the knife and Yami fell to the floor, unmoving and soon died from blood loss. Bakura sided and turned on the sink. He wasn't going to let the smell of vomit fill the apparent, besides he had to prepare his own feast now.

**Alterative Ending**

Atem was confused at first, but then a wave horror fit him and ran to the sink in the kitchen and started throwing up, until only bile was coming out. He had ate Yuugi….Bakura had- that was when he felt icy figure rubbed his neck in mock comfort. Atem Quickly shrugged him off.

"Well I hoping you'd turn him into the shit that was- but vomit works just as well. Either way I got what I wanted."

Yami saw a knife to the side of the sink and pick it up and rammed into Bakura stomach. Bakura coughed out blood and it hit Yami's face. "You're a monster! How could you do that him?!"

He gave a weak chuckle. "You fool, it was never about him. It was about you and my revenge."

Yami snapped and started to stab him over and over again, he could hear Bakura's laugh ringing in his ears and only stopped when he was sure that the laughed no longer would sound- by pulling out Bakura's now exposed lungs and heart and tossing them to the side.

He panted and looked at the pale corpse before him and run out of the apartment building in the dark of the night.

The next day when the police came to the Game Ship he found him hanging from a noose in the upstairs bedroom closest.


End file.
